The Dragon Theory
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: In this talk-show starring the beloved Son Gohan and Trunks Briefs, they'll be discussing numerous topics about Dragon ball and perhaps other topics about other things on special occasions. Many guest speakers shall appear on the show, and they're open to answering many of your own personal questions, so ask away!


**Disclaimer: ALL things are owned by Toei, Funimation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama, we own NOTHING!**

In all of these segments I shall be breaking down numerous topics from DBS ranging from power scaling to simple questions such as what do I think will happen in the future of DBS and so on so forth. Just submit any of your questions in the review section at the bottom of the screen or through a PM. Now without further ado, let's get into our first topic of discussion...

 **Episode One: How powerful are the characters from DBZ (Dragon Ball Z)?**

A fairly tall, tanned man with an indigo-colored Capsule Corporation jacket suddenly appeared via a time machine in a boring, white room of sorts. He was the only one in there, besides the camera man that pointed it directly towards him. This rather long lavender-haired man appeared to be waiting for someone, as if something were to happen with his friend's arrival.

"I travel back in time once more just for this..." he mumbled to himself, tossing his capsulized time machine up and down in boredom. "I swear if Gohan doesn't get here soon I'm gonna-"

And one instant later, a just as tall, black-haired hybrid wearing his Great Saiyaman gear (minus the shitty helmet of course) appeared next to the other hybrid in building by warping there.

"Sorry I'm late, Trunks. I was busy trying to protect the innocent," the demi-Saiyan apologized, raising one hand to show his apology, "For I am the THE GREAT SAIYAMAN."

"That's not an excuse because you're faster than light, you should have been done," Trunks responded, placing the capsuled time machine back into his pocket. "Let's not waste any more time and get this show on the road."

"Fine," Son Gohan sighed, turning to face the camera. "Hi! My name's Gohan and the guy standing over here is a future version of Trunks. We're together to tell you viewers or readers about numerous different topics that we felt needed some closure."

"Starting with our first question: just how powerful are the characters from DBS, which is the abbreviated version of Dragon Ball Super in case you haven't noticed. And for starters, there are many different ways you can answer this question," Trunks began. "For starters, before DBS ever came out us DBZ characters were only multiple galaxy-level at best, if that. Reason being, on average there's at least 100 billion solar systems in a galaxy and there's at least 100 billion galaxies in the "known" universe that we can see which spans up to 13 billion light years. So that means the universe is much larger than we can even fathom."

"And everybody essentially said if Broly was allowed to continue living then he would erase the entire universe. Keep in mind that in only 30 years of life he was able to erase the entire southern QUADRANT. It wasn't just a galaxy, that was mistranslated by the script writers for the English dub. In the known universe there's at least 25 billion galaxies in a quarter of the universe, but there could very well be more. They said in Broly's life time that he would destroy the universe, and let's say that he would live for 150 years or so. If you do the math then..." Gohan trailed off.

"4,730,400,000 is how many seconds is in 150 years, and that's over 20 times smaller than the least amount of galaxies in the universe. He'd have to be able to destroy 20 plus galaxies per second in order to destroy a universe in 150 years, and even if you say Broly will live for 1,000 years then that's still over 3 galaxies per second. Undeniable proof right there that Broly is much stronger than people give him credit for, and yet we still beat him with our combined powers. If you take movies into account then you can say that every Super Saiyan caliber or above would be a galaxy buster..." Trunks left off.

"However, movies are non-canon therefore people would like to discredit it. That's fine, because we're way more powerful in the movies then we are in the canonical sources. In movie 12, my dad simply transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 rocked the entire universe-sized realm of hell and all of heaven as well. We know this because there's 3 universe-sized realms in one "universe" which is actually a macrocosm. Heaven is the realm above hell that host's every deity except the Supreme Kai's and the God of Destruction, and the Grand Kai's chair literally flipped over and slid on the shaking planet. So in short, dad rocked 2 universe-sized realms like a hurricane just from going Super Saiyan 3, and "canon" dad did nothing close to that when he went Super Saiyan 3 on Earth other than having his power felt by me when I was training with the Z-sword on the Supreme Kai's world..." Gohan halted.

"Case in point, the movie universe characters are stronger than us, or the "canonical universe us". Let's begin with what we know! We know that you only need a power level of 10,000 to destroy a planet via the V-Jump magazines and the guidebooks for DBZ, and that Saiyan saga Goku and my father Vegeta were planet busters. Then we have Frieza at his full power, whom is a casual planet buster as well and was about 226 times stronger than he was when he destroyed Planet Vegeta, a planet that had to be 10x bigger than the Earth based on its gravity. And don't use King Kai's planet to try to argue this point, it was said that there was a tiny star inside his planet and said star possessed Bojack and his crew. When Goku brought Cell to it and blew it up, Bojack and his crew were released and somehow got to the mortal realm. And if you don't want to count the movies then King Kai's planet which isn't even really a planet is either 10 times denser than Earth or logic didn't apply to the DB universe when they stated that..."

Gohan picked up where Trunks left off, "Either way, Planet Vegeta would logically be 10 times bigger than the Earth and Frieza's full power is confirmed to be 226 times stronger than when he blew it to hell, making that 2260 Earth's he can destroy at once mathematically. Now I don't know if he could actually destroy that much at once, but it's safe to say he's small star-level at the very least. Remember, he once hurled an attack at my dad that was thrown into outer space right afterwards by him. That attack traveled to a large stray planet and destroyed it in less than a second, and my dad was stronger than him. By the time Trunks came to the past to warn us about the future, the Frieza-tier or above were star-busters. Then we fast forward to Cell, and he claimed he would wipe out the entire solar system along with the Earth. I could tell his claim wasn't half-assed as I could feel the power radiating from him. But even so, lot's of people claim it was just a quote and there wasn't any proof that he could. Wrong! Trunks, take over."

"Gladly," Trunks responded, cracking his knuckles. "There are multiple reasons why Cell is a solar-system buster. Firstly, there was an official guide made by TOEI that said this quote: "An aura with sparks like flashes of lightning and an upright, combative hairstyle are the distinguishing features of this, the strongest Saiyan warrior! One's personality also becomes aggressive; even the ordinarily gentle Gohan started to enjoy battle! Its power is enough to push back even Cell's energy bullet, which had enough force to blow away the Solar System!" The anime said it, the manga said it, and even an official guidebook said it, there's no way to refute it. Cell could've obliterated the solar system, and Gohan with only one arm beat him albeit with a distraction from my father Vegeta. And keep in mind, Gohan specifically stated his power was cut in half when he clashed with Cell, and he still held his own for a while. You could make the argument that Super Saiyan 2 Gohan at full-strength was twice as strong as Cell when he could blast the solar system to hell, and the bullshit argument that Super Saiyan 2 is only twice as strong as Super Saiyan 1 can't be made here. Gohan, before ascending, was weaker than a good bit weaker than Cell. And Super Saiyan 2 is only 2 times multiplier, and yet Gohan with half his power competed against Super Perfect Cell's Kamehameha wave. That would mean his Super Saiyan 1 form is only slightly weaker than Super Perfect Cell, and that's bullshit. Gohan had a rage boost stacked onto the Super Saiyan 2 form, that's the only logical explanation."

"And then fast forward 7 years and Vegeta said my dad was stronger than I was when I fought Cell as a Super Saiyan 2. In the Cell Games, I was around 2 times solar-system level at my full strength, and my dad and Vegeta surpassed that. My dad was equal to Vegeta when he was a Majin, and the Majin power-up gave Vegeta a huge boost based on the fact that the Majin boost took Spopovich from a human a lot weaker than Hercule to much stronger than Videl. And Videl was already stronger than her dad because I felt it during class, and when she learned about Ki she was able to keep up with me and Goten when we were flying around even though we I wasn't really flying as fast as I could have. Videl had to at least be 2 times stronger than her dad, and Spopovich got destroyed by Mr. Satan before he got the Majin boost. So it's reasonable to say the Majin boost gives a 3 times boost to the person with it, and if you use that formula on Vegeta then he got 3 times stronger with the boost. Reason being, Dabura was Perfect Cell level, and I struggled with him because we were even. Vegeta then says he could destroy Dabura without breaking a sweat and threatened to finish him off for me. Depending on if you think he could do it as a Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2 is up to you, but let's go with Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 would be on Super Perfect Cell level at the very least, and with the Majin boost he'd be able to bust 3 solar systems. If you go with Super Saiyan then he'd be able to bust 6 solar systems with the Majin boost."

Trunks resumed. "And then things get really crazy, SSJ3 (Super Saiyan 3) is 4 times stronger than SSJ2 (Super Saiyan 2). Depending on what you think of my dads statement, Goku could either destroy 24 or 12 solar systems if he wanted to. And don't call this bullshit because they never proved it, firstly why would they need to prove it? Secondly, they don't destroy everything because they have control, that's the reason attacks in comics or for us don't always destroy planets. My dad even told Android 18 that if he didn't control his power then the Earth would've been blown to shit already. Hell, one example is when Classic Molecule Man blasted the Beyonder with enough power to destroy billions of dimensions and the room didn't even shake. Or when Goku and I were damaged from a Kamehameha from SSJR (Super Saiyan Rose) Black that left a rather small crater on the ground that if unchained could probably obliterate the entire universe at that point. It's called attack potency, and it makes no logical sense but it happens all the time in fiction. They do it to allow the planet/solar-system/galaxy/universe/multiverse/omniverse stay intact. Anyways, Goku could bust 12 to 24 solar systems at once, but wait there's more! SSJ Gotenks held his own against Super Buu, whom was stronger than Fat and Kid Buu by far. Kid Buu is actually the same corrupt Buu that absorbed good Buu after beating his ass into himself to become Super Buu, meaning Super Buu was the strongest. Goku himself didn't think he could beat Super Buu, and yet Gotenks held his own against a mildly suppressed Super Buu. And then SSJ3 Gotenks was easily on par with, if not slightly stronger than Super Buu as he was kinda kicking his ass. So SSJ Gotenks might have been weaker than SSJ3 Goku, but SSJ3 Gotenks was at least twice as strong as SSJ3 Goku. And then..."

"I get my latent power unlocked by elder Kai," Gohan finished. "I came down and beat the hell out of Super Buu, and then Buu absorbed SSJ3 Gotenks and Piccolo. Keep in mind, Piccolo at this point was close to Perfect Cell's power, so Buu added that along with Gotenks whom had just as much if not more power than him. Even after all of that, I was around his level of power until I let my emotions get the best of me when was talking a lot of smack. It messed up my fighting skills and allowed Buu to easily pick me apart in our fight. At that point I was a bit more than twice as strong as SSJ3 Gotenks whom was at least twice as strong as my dad at SSJ3. That would put Gotenks at 24 to 48 solar systems, and me at 48 to 96 solar systems worth of power. And then Buu absorbed me after SSJ3 Gotenks defused, and that made him 72 to 144 solar systems with me absorbed depending on if Buu's absorption only adds power to himself and doesn't multiply it like the Potara fusion. As for the Potara fusion well I don't know..."

"Future Trunks knows!" Trunks intervened with a third person statement. "Multiple guides for DBZ have said that the power for Vegito's base-form was Goku times my dad, and I think that only applies to Vegtio and not any other Potara fusion due to the rivalry boost. Now there's two ways to calculate Vegitos' power: either Goku and fathers base form multiplied or them at their most powerful multiplied. Goku and dad's base forms are hard to calculate, but they damn sure aren't solar-system level. At best you could say they're over 10 times Frieza on Namek because Supreme Kai said he was 1000 times stronger than Frieza, and SSJ2 Goku threatened to kill him if he didn't move out of the way at the World Martial Arts Tournament. So SSJ2 Goku was stronger than the Supreme Kai whom was 1,000 times stronger than Frieza, meaning in base form he would be over 10 times Frieza. That would only make him star-level, and star-level times star-level doesn't equate to 72 to 144 solar systems. Now for the other option, SSJ3 Goku is 12 to 24 solar systems, and my father as a SSJ2 is 3 to 6 solar systems. This method makes a whole lot more sense as 24 by 3 equals 72 solar systems or 24 by 6 equals 144 solar systems, which is the same power as Buuhan (Super Buu Gohan-absorbed). In the manga they made it seem like Vegito needed SSJ to kick Buuhan's ass, but in the anime Vegito's base form was clearly enough by itself. But regardless he decided to transform into a SSJ, which made him a whopping 7200 solar systems. At that point in the series, Vegito could solo everyone without even trying, and that's not even including the hypothetical SSJ2 or 3."

"You're absolutely right, Vegito was ridiculously overpowered compared to the rest of us," Gohan commented. "And he doesn't even compare to the gods we're gonna to mention in our next episode, those guys are universal-plus in comparison to Vegito. In fact, we have two minutes left so I'm gonna break it down for you real quick. Remember, there are at least 100 billion solar systems in a galaxy and 100 billion galaxies in the "known universe" meaning there's an incalculably amount more. So Vegito in his hypothetical most powerful state which is SSJ3, would only be able to destroy 57600 solar systems which is only a bit under 1.9 million times smaller than a galaxy. And that's a bit under 19 QUADRILLION times smaller than the "known universe", which means canon SSJ Vegito is roughly 152 quadrillion times WEAKER than universal whilst the hypothetical SSJ3 Vegito is roughly 19 quadrillion times WEAKER than universal, and the weakest god-tier being in DBS other than the Kai's is SSJG (Super Saiyan God) is stronger than universal. In fact, my dad as a god is macroversal in power, and the macrocosm contains 3 universe-sized realms in the mortal realm, other-world, and hell right underneath it. Take that into account, and canon Vegito is roughly 456 quadrillions times weaker than my dad as a SSJG whilst hypothetical Vegito is 57 quadrillion times weaker than a SSJG," Gohan finished, getting his point across.

"Before we close out this first episode of 'The Dragon Theory', we'd like to stress this one more time: **ALL things are owned by Toei, Funimation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama, we own NOTHING.** That's all, and stay tuned for our next episode titled 'how powerful are DBS characters' which shall be the sequel to this episode. Until then, all we have left to say is..."

"FINISH BUSTER/KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"


End file.
